Question 7 and a Half
by Starran
Summary: "Your name is Black Hyann." No it's not. "1. Say your name out loud." What? "2. Draw a duck." No. "3. You're too sexy for your shirt." I QUIT. /MangaQuest/Special/OldRival/Frantic/Agency/AU


**Question Seven and a Half**

* * *

><p>Gold tapped his pencil on the back of edge of his desk, shuffling in the hot, summer uniform that hung loosely from his body. The sun was blazing and the room was humid. It was the second to last week of school and he waited for Blaine to pass out the final test that was supposed to "prepare" them for senior year. He sat in his seat, second from the front, and second from the window: almost right smack in the middle of the room. He counted off the small class, only about ten people in the class altogether, five boys and girls each, the only few that had decided to come.<p>

Gold yawned, he felt groggy, tired, like he always did at two in the afternoon. He stopped tapping and laid his head on his desk, groaning. Blaine finished fixing the tests up front, and Gold could have sworn he saw him flash a grin. He narrowed his eyes in suspicion.

"Right, class," He said with a wide smirk on his face under that bushy white mustache of his. "Remember to answer honestly and correctly, you may not skip questions and must do everything in order. Do your best." He finished and passed the papers out.

_What?_ Gold barely caught a word of that. _Oh well_, he thought, probably something like "Do your best" or "Don't fail" like usual. He turned his view slightly, to the seat horizontally left from him, and took view on a certain Super Serious Gal.

Crystal Kaya, his classmate and friend-like-thing since sixth grade, much to her annoyance, which Gold found cute. Sure he flirted and top ranked girls like most teenage guys, but she had a special feel to it that set him straight. But she was too serious for his tastes, and she was still in the B-Cup stage, major down points. She was a good friend-like-thing to him, but not girlfriend material.

"Gold" Gold felt someone hiss from behind him, and he looked up, seeing Red holding up papers to him up front.

"Oh" Gold took the papers and passed the last paper to Black behind him, who had hissed in his ear earlier. With a huff, he took it and slammed it onto his desk. Black was cool, but he studied too much. Next to him, Green rolled his eyes and in front of him, Ruby quickly started to scribble down his name on his test. He looked down, and his eyes locked on the name section of his test. There it was, the quick "Name and underline" blank spot on every righthand corner of a test. Grudgingly, he wrote his name, period, and the date down.

**Name:** Gold Kai, **Period: **B8, **Date:** 9/20/11

_Alrighty then_, he thought, _let's get this done and over with._

There was something under the dreading **Psychology 101** title at the top. Not wanting to fall for any of those "You didn't read the instructions to a stupid test" tricks, he decided to read it.

**Your name is Black Hyann.**

"No it's not." Gold whispered to himself, and he shot a glace over his shoulder to see his study-maniac friend staring holes into the paper in front of him. He then averted his gaze to his direct left, only to see a certain busty brunette who was still happily doodling flowers next to her name, Blue Ericee. He made a note to poke some fun at Green after this stupid test, but right now, to his direct right, Green was giving a long, bored stare to the paper in front of him. Gold sighed and hesitantly turned back to his test.

**1. Say your name out loud.**

What?

It was confusing; it took him a moment to comprehend the weirdness of this test. He may not look like it, but Gold was pretty smart, he didn't want to ruin that for the sake of his built up pride. He took a deep breath before saying his name.

"G—"

"Sapphire Birch" He heard the gruff, female voice from across the room in the seat in the seat one in front and one to the right of me, to see Sapphire still holding a number 2 pencil in hand and saying her name out loud like it was nothing.

And then it happened.

"KYYA—!" She let out a squeal as she nearly jumped a foot in her chair. Blue sparks flew and mouths flew open with it. In the corner of my eye, Gold saw Blaine, holding up what looked like a touch screen control panel. He raised a finger as if he had just pressed something, grinning slightly. Sapph rubbed the back of her skirt where a slightly visible stream of smoke originated and the burn edges gave away the spats she hid underneath. Next to her, Ruby's eyes were wide and in front of him, White's hand shivered. The entire class except for Sapph, who was still in pain, had turned to the front to see Blaine, holding up the tablet control panel.

"Follow the instructions." He said with a grin, which sent chills up out spines.

Gold looked down at the paper, _Sapph had answered correctly! What the hell did she…_

**Your name is Black Hyann.**

Oh, _no_.

Gold had almost fallen for that, if Sapph hadn't spoken up, the one electrocuted would have been him. _Your sacrifice was great, young one_. Gold checked his seat nervously for anything that looked like it might hurt or shock him. Nothing. This only made him even more nervous. He shivered in my seat, trying to piece together what to do next.

"W-White Mimai…" Gold heard a voice from the front left hand corner. It was Yellow, the timid class president. She shivered in her desk, praying not to get shocked, her eyes closed tight, covering them with her small hands. After about twenty seconds of silence, there was nothing. She peeked through the narrow crack between her fingers, and sighed in relief, relaxing her body.

"_G-GREEN OAK_!" White suddenly shouted, standing up in her desk. She blinked, and looked around, checking the back of her skirt and chair, she sighed in relief and fell back in her chair.

It then clicked.

"Black Hyann!" Gold called out joyously, raising a hand, and Black kicked my chair from behind him playfully.

"Blue Ericee!" He called out and they high fived.

On cue, next to him, Blue threw her arms in the air and cried, "Gold Kai!"

Gold wasn't really that sure how to react to this. He though knew it would come back to bite him later, maybe.

"R-Red Lyam…" Sapphire stuttered, still in shock from the sudden pain.

"Ruby Cole" Said, with a confused look on his face, looking at the people around him. Everyone flinched and locked their eyes on him, waiting for the shock, but nothing came. Ruby gave them weirded out looks, and then realized what was happening when he saw Red's paper next to him, shooting his gaze to the paper in front of him. _How the hell did he do that?_ Gold thought, thinking on how Ruby had acquired his own name.

"A-Amarillo Del Bosque Verde…" Red stuttered, and Yellow flinched in the seat to the left of him. Everyone knew Red liked Yellow, if there were any more questions like this on the test, this was going to be the most awkward test in history. Gold hoped it really wasn't going to be like that.

Gold heard Crystal sigh. "Sapphire Birch…" She groaned, she probably thought this wasn't worth her educational time, Super Serious Gal.

Everyone turned to Green, who had yet to say a name. He looked around, and then at Blaine, who's finger was nearing the control panel. Green hesitated, but then groaned. "Crystal Kaya."

That was everyone, Gold wasn't sure how he felt about Green acquiring his half-childhood friend's name who he _obviously_ for no reason at all _liked_ in a _romantic_ way because of her _washboard chest_ (in his mind) and _head-slapping habitual actions _towards him, but okay.

There wasn't really any need for that last part.

Big sigh.

Everyone turned back to their tests, and went on to question two. Gold squinted at the text, the sun blinding my eyes.

**2. Draw a duck.**

No.

But he did anyways, and it was the suckiest duck that ever lived.

Ducks…

How he hated ducks…

Ever since the Shirt Incident.

Don't ask.

Just don't.

Ever.

Moving on.

**3. You're too sexy for your shirt. **

_I QUIT._

Gold slammed his pencil down and rammed his elbows onto his desk, cradling his head in his hands. What kind of Senior Preparation Test was this? He looked around, to see if anyone was actually doing what it said. His eyes locked on Green, who was unbuttoning the third button to his shirt, making Gold's mouth drop.

_He's actually doing it?_ Gold's eyes were wide and his hand shaking. This guy was the last guy he would expect to do this, but he should have guessed it anyways. Green never really gave a damn about anything.

None of this stopped Black, he tore his shirt over his head and threw it into the back of the room, throwing his hands in the air and screaming "_FREE YOURSELVES, MY BRETHREN!_", and then sitting back down completely normally as if nothing weird had happened.

In the front, Red had finished tossing his shirt aside. If there wasn't anything that guy wasn't embarrassed about, it was taking off his shirt, not like he had anything to be embarrassed about, he was a star in the athlete's group. The guy had no problem about doing it during whatever sport he was in, is he was hot, then he was hot. Okay, that came out wrong, you get the picture. He's even in front of Yellow who was blushing and staring like mad, though you could tell she was trying hard not to. Adorable kid. Gold found new confidence in this and he went like black and shoved his shirt over his head. Ruby awkwardly tossed his shirt aside, careful not to wrinkle it, and it's no mystery why Sapph looked away with a red face.

Gold looked over at Crystal, realizing that it wasn't just the guys that had to do this stupid test. After a few seconds of staring he realized that all she was doing was kicking off her shoes. _What? Does she _want_ to get electrocuted?_ He screamed in his head. Crystal must have noticed him doing this, because she held up her paper and pointed to Question 3, careful not to look at him for some reason. Her mouth was quivering and her ears turned a bright shade of magenta, but it's not like Gold was observant enough to notice this. The idiotic man looked down at his paper, and saw small, fine print under the question.

**(Girls can be too sexy for their shoes)**

"_Dammit!_" He whispered and clutched his pencil angrily. Reluctantly, he moved onto the next question.

**4. Point in the direction to where you are.**

Um… Alright.

_I guess…_

It pointed towards Blue, putting an arrow that pointed to Gold's left. After everything that has happened, he didn't think anyone would be stupid enough to fall for tha—

"AAGH!" A shout came from behind him, and Gold swerved around to see Black falling from his seat again, a thick, grey smoke coming from his seat. He was shriveled up on the ground, his eyes wide in shock. They all turned to the front, and Blaine lowered his control panel. Gold looked at Black's paper. The arrow pointed towards Black himself. He glared at Black as he pushed himself back up to his seat.

"S… So much pain…" He groaned, sprawling out on his desk. Gold stared at him, giving him a "What the hell?" face, and he blinked at him, looking at him weirdly. "What?"

"Are you a dumbass?" Gold asked him, and turned back around in his seat, leaving the boy to fend for himself.

**5. Get up and hug the person with your real name.**

_If it will get me out of this damned test, so be it._ Gold growled in his head, thinking about who had his real name. It clicked in his head and he turned to Blue. After putting up with her jump-on-your-back-in-the-hallways-and-make-you-drop-all-your-heavy-textbooks habit since freshman year, this felt normal. He faced Blue and held out his arms to her. Blue glomped him with one of her friendly hugs, it even felt normal shirtless, Gold thought.

_Hopefully I won't get punched for this…_ Gold thought and shifted his eyes towards Green behind him.

He turned, and Blue pushed him away and hugged Black, who had her real name. Gold laughed until Black gave him a serious look, making him remember something: Black had his real name.

They looked at eachother, and then looked away, quickly, they kind of closely-friend-sorta-ish patted eachother on the back to make it a kind-of hug. After many _"This is so awkward"-s_ running through his head, Gold immediately sat down. He looked around the room to see in there was anything more awkward than two shirtless guys hugging it out in the middle of a classroom.

There was.

Yellow nervously gave Red a hug, making her blush even harder and Red nearly fall over. Crystal and Green looked away from eachother as they did a quick handshake and pat on the back like Black and Gold did, and White cut between then, tackling Green aside. Sapphire jogged across the room barefooted to Crystal, giving her a friendly hug and almost knocking her over. When everyone was finished, they sat back down in their seats, everyone with different expressions on. Blaine looked around the room, and then looked down at his tablet. Everyone flinched, hoping they wouldn't be electrocuted.

"GAH—! _DAMMIT_!" Ruby cussed and fell out of his seat and onto the floor, clutching himself. Everyone stared at him, huddled up on the floor and smoking. He pushed himself off the floor and glared at Blaine angrily. "What the hell was _that_? You ruined my clothes!" He complained, holding his slightly-burnt school uniform.

"You didn't hug anyone." Blaine said simply, shrugging.

"I have my own _name_! There's no one to hug!" Ruby snapped at him, balling up his fists and taking a step forward in his defense.

"Hug yourself." Blaine told him with a grin.

Ruby opened his mouth for a comeback, but stopped, unable to think about anything. He grumbled as he hugged himself awkwardly in front of everyone and then quickly sat down.

Everyone turned their eyes back to their own paper, and continued on with the test.

**6. You're not sexy anymore, now put your clothes back on.**

"_DAMMIT!_" Black, Blue, and Gold cried in unison, while everyone else sighed in relief. Black jogged to the back of the room to get his shirt and Gold picked his off the floor, shoving it over his head. Soon, everyone was fully clothed and nothing felt uncomfortable anymore. He hugged his shirt like a baby, it rubbed the awkwardness of hugging shirtless Black right off of him.

_Was the shirt part only for the hugging question?_ Gold thought in his head.

_Damn you Blaine…_ Gold growled mentally before continuing.

**7. Say your salutations to the person you like.**

"No." Ruby said immediately. "No, no, no, no, _NO_."

That pretty much summed up what everyone was thinking. Blaine tapped the back of his control panel, waiting. Everyone hesitated. Yellow was sending glances to Red, who tried not to make eye contact with her. Gold looked to his right, and saw White looking in the back, but even as he looked at her, she didn't look away. After a few seconds, she flinched and looked up front. Gold looked behind him at Black, who shrugged. Blue whistled innocently, looking out the window and he turned to Green, who noticed Gold noticing him looking at a certain busty brunette and he averted his eyes to his paper. Across the room, Sapphire was blushing like mad and Ruby tapped his pencil on his desk and whistled, looking up at nothing.

Gold looked over at Crystal, whom he noticed turn her head. _Who was she looking at?_ He thought to himself, stared at her nervously. He flinched, realizing what he was doing. _W-Why do I care?_ He looked back down and stared at his paper.

Up front, Blaine's hand neared the control pad, and everyone began to sink in their seats, looking at one another nervously. _Come on_… Gold thought. _Somebody stop being a wuss and confess!_

"HEY RUBY!" A voice cried out, and everyone turned. Crystal had stood up in her seat, a hand cupped up on one side of her mouth and another waving at a confused Ruby. "SALUTATIONS!" Her tone was normal, not nervous at all, almost monotone. Gold's eyes widened and his mouth fell open as everyone stared in shock at the girl.

_W-WHAT…?_ He cried in his head in agony. Why did she have to say it to _Ruby_? Crystal had Home Economics with him, yes, was something going on in there? Gold glared daggers at Ruby, if looks could kill, Ruby would have dropped dead and Gold would have gotten rid of some nasty competition. Ruby waved his hand in a "no way" fashion as if he didn't know what was going on.

"Good job Sapphire!" Blaine laughed, and Crystal grumbled and fell back in her seat with a bored sigh.

"W-What?...!" Sapphire stood up in her seat, her eyes wide in realization. She blushed heavily, her eyes on a still confused Ruby. It took him a moment, but at the same time as everyone else, Gold figured it out.

"C-Crys…!" Ruby flushed and shot a look at a Crystal, who looked out the window with a sigh.

Gold grinned, and decided to join in on the fun. He stood up in his seat, and turned to White up front. "WHITE!" White turned around and Gold smirked. "SUP?"

"GOLD, SHUT THE HELL UP!" Gold felt Black kick him harshly in the back of his knee, making him collapse back into his seat, clutching his leg in pain. White flushed and turned forward, shivering in embarrassment. But soon, something popped in her mind. White quickly swerved in her chair and looked over at Blue. She stood up in her chair and cupped her hands over her mouth.

"BLUE ERICEE!" She called Blue by her full name, and Blue, unknowing to what was going on, looked up happily. White waved to her, "HELLO!"

"Hi, White!" Blue waved back, as if nothing was wrong. Everyone sweatdropped, was this girl oblivious to everything?

A split second later, a silver pen hit White on the side of the head, and she nearly fell off her chair, but stumbled over instead. Gold looked next to him, where Green panted, bright red and his hand up as if he had just thrown something. He sat back in his chair and dug in his bag for a new pen.

On the other side of Gold, Blue looked over the question again and back at her name. She snapped her fingers in realization and tapped on Crystal's shoulder. "Hiya Crys!" She said, putting a hand up in greeting. Crystal took a moment to think, she looked down at Blue's paper, and then flushed a bright red.

"B-Blue…" She growled, and shoved Blue back over in her seat, making her grab onto the edge of her desk to balance herself. Gold stole a glance at his friend, who stopped for a moment to make angry eye contact with him. She then tore her gaze away from him and slammed her hand on the paper in front of her; her face flushed a deep scarlet.

"Blue, I'm going to kill you." Gold told her, in annoyance of the suggestion of a relationship between him and Super Serious Gal

"Suuuuuure, tell me that at your wedding." Blue laughed, and Crystal slammed her seat backwards to make Blue's desk push her backwards, forcing the girl to grab the edges of the windows.

And yet, she still doesn't get White's shout out.

"Gold" Gold heard a voice next to him, and Green waved, and then turned back around. Gold was confused for a moment and stretched his neck to look over at Green's paper. Seeing Crystal's name mad him freeze. He had the sudden urge to punch Green, who he didn't think paid attention to these things. Not like there was anything to pay attention to.

"B-BLACK!" Yellow yelled from the front, making Black look up. Yellow jumped from her seat and stared down at the back at Black. She was obviously trying to overcome her shyness and make some fun of the situation. She put a hand up and waved at the boy. "HOW'S THE WEATH—AGH!" Yellow was interrupted by White doing a straight jump across Red's desk and tackling her to the floor in a crash of desks and chairs. She stood up right after tackling her and turned over to the confused boy in the back row.

"AHAHA!" White laughed nervously, attempting to help Yellow up and failing as she felt too awkward to do anything right at the moment, and she laughed her nervous laugh. "F-Finish your test, Black! Nothing to see here, really! Hahaha…ha…" She stared for a moment, not knowing what to say, and then made a beeline back to her seat, sitting back in it in a slump. Yellow crawled back into her seat, propping her elbow on her desk and trying to catch her breath from the shock.

After a long awkward silence, Black turned to Green. "Hey, Green, so I heard—OOMPH!" Black was interrupted by the sound of Green's fist planting into his stomach. Black fell back in his chair, both him and the chair crashing into the floor behind him. Everyone stared as Black slowly pushed himself back up to his feet weakly, one hand on his stomach. After a few failed attempts, Black finally propped his chair upright and sat in it, slouching over in agony.

Blaine looked at Red and Ruby, who didn't look like they were about to say anything.

"You're saying I know who Yellow likes?" Red asked him.

"Blaine, I will tear that giddy moustache right off your face." Ruby grit his teeth, and Red gave him an agreeing nod as the two glared at the man.

Blaine thought for a moment, but only a very short moment as there was a thick, looming silence over the classroom. Blaine was visibly nervous at the two young teen's threats against him and nodded. "You two win this round." He said and lowered the control panel, and the two boys nodded in acceptance. Red especially wasn't a good enemy to make.

"No fair!" Blue shouted, standing up in her seat.

Oh, Blue.

**7 ½. Look up front**

Seven and a half?

Well, apparently, it was the last question, thank god.

Gold was so confused, but he didn't want to get electrocuted so he looked up front. Blaine had turned his computer monitor towards the class, and clicked a key on his keyboard. Suddenly, a large and bright **10** appeared on the screen. Blaine grinned, and a second later, the **10** became a **9**. A countdown? Why the hell would we need a_ countdown_? Gold thought, and looked back down at his paper.

**You now all have your real names back.**

**Now…**

Everyone froze, eyes shifted around the room, and with every second, the tension grew thicker. People shivered, and everyone glared at other people to confess, but nobody said a word.

…**repeat Question 7…**

…**or fail this test…**

…**and the class.**

Blaine nodded, a grin plastered on his face.

"And you all have ten seconds to do so." He said with an annoyingly devious grin.

It took a moment to comprehend.

Silence filled the air…

For a while…

Before…

"_NOOOOOOOOO!_"

The cry rang out sharply throughout the classroom, as students of all personalities filled the air with shrieks of desperation and agony. This wasn't how any of this was supposed to go! The only thing that could stop their terrified cries was the horrifying _BEEP_ of the computer screen as it counted down.

**4**

_Oh god…_

**3**

_Damn…_

**2**

_SOMEBODY BE A MAN!_

**1…**

_OR A WOMAN, I DON'T CARE JUS—_

"I-I…!"

Everyone turned around, and the timer stopped. Sapph had stood up in her seat, her arms were shaking, and all eyes were on her. This didn't help with her confidence, but still, she bit her lip and turned to the seat to her right. Ruby's wide, confused eyes blinked as Sapph took a deep breath.

"RUBY I LOVED YOU EVER SINCE THIRD GRADE!" She screamed, and there were gasps heard around the room. Nobody thought Sapph could ever have the guts to confess like that. She looked down at Ruby with wide eyes, who stared back at her. Her lip quivered as a thick pause filled the air. Her nervousness began to be washed away by the tsundere of her personality, and her expression grew angry and annoyed.

"AUGH! I-I HATE YOU _ALL_!" She cried, and quickly snatched up her paper and ran up to Blaine's desk and shoved her paper at him, and then sprinted out of the room, slamming the sliding door behind her. You could still hear her embarrassed cry disappear slowly as she ran down the halls outside.

There was a long silence, and everyone stared at either the door or Ruby. Ruby blinked, not knowing what had just happened.

"What just happened?" He asked.

Exactly.

And then the beeping came once again.

**5**

Everyone suddenly noticed the suddenly movement on the screen up front. _Dammit, I forgot_! Gold thought.

**4**

_Wait! No! I'm not ready for this!_ Gold yelled in his head. _I—_

But his thoughts were interrupted by a girl slamming a floor onto his desk.

He swerved around, and Blue shot from Gold's desk to the desk next to him. Eyes followed as she tackled Green to the ground, locking him in a passionate lip lock, surprising Green more than ever. After about ten seconds of sloppy makeouts, Blue, on top of Green on the floor, looked down at him with a grinning face.

"I like you!" She said happily, and Green blushed furiously. Sliding from under her, he stood up, and balanced himself, covering his red face with his arm.

"I-I…" He looked for the words to respond, as everyone stared at him with eyes as wide as dinner plates. This didn't help Green, as he trailed off and shut his mouth up tight. "I… have to go…" He stuttered, and left his test sitting out on his desk, making a march to the door at the back of the classroom. Blue waved goodbye as if nothing weird had just happened, and she looked back at her fellow classmates with her happy, grinning face.

"What? The countdown's still going."

As soon as she said "countdown", everyone's eyes shot forward. Blaine grinned and patted the top of the computer like a pet dog.

**6**

Six people remaining, everyone glared at everyone else in the room.

**5**

_Someone help…_

**4**

**3**

_Whoa, is it just me or did the countdown just speed up?_

**1**

"_WHAT HAPPENED TO TWO?" _Gold cried and threw his hands up in the air.

I looked around, everyone was tense. Well, except for Blue, who was already safe and shuffling through her bag. Gold clenched his hands; he was _not_ going to fail this class. _I'm lucky enough I didn't get electrocuted. _

"R-Red!"

Everyone's eyes shot to Yellow up front, and Blue stood up, jittery and excited. Yellow froze from the sudden spotlight, almost nervously sitting down before she saw Blaine reach for the computer again, forcing her to hastily stand up. Red, who's name had just been called, blinked in confusion, and Yellow grew a sudden interest in the pleats for her skit.

"Time is ticking, kids…" Blaine said mockingly.

"Well… um…"

"OH, FOR BILL'S SAKE, YELS, JUST TELL THE MAN YOU LOVE HIM ALREADY!" Gold cried, and the awkward duo shot their gazes towards the boy.

"W… _What_?" Red cried, staring at Gold with wide eyes.

Yellow blushed a furious shade of red, and stuttered repetitively and nervously at Gold's outburst. She tried to look for something normal and not-awkward to say, but found nothing. In a fit of embarrassment and nervousness, she sprinted out of the classroom in tears, leaving her test and bag behind.

"_My life is ruined—!"_ Her cry echoing through the halls.

"Y-Yellow!" Red called out, and chased after the girl.

With six confused and fear-stricken teens left behind in the classroom with an insane psychology teacher at hands in danger of failing the grade, it seemed to these teens that all hope was lost. Blaine leaned back in his chair and laughed. "Well, I guess that works too. Not anymore though." He said with a snicker that cast even more hatred for the man onto the hearts of these teens.

_Should I…?_ Gold looked over at Crystal, who was clutching her mechanical pencil with a furious grip, her hand shaking. Gold shook his head. _S-She's not like that, what the hell are you thinking, Gold?_ He asked himself, and his thoughts were interrupted yet again.

A girl sprinted past him, and Gold turned and took sight of White leaping up and hugging Black. Black's eyes widened, and his mouth opened.

"W-White, what are you—" But he was interrupted by White's lips making contact with his. They kissed, and Blue, Ruby, Crystal, and Gold, the final four in the classroom, were their audience. Gold looked down at Blue, who was holding something blue and shiny in her hand. He leaned down and whispered to her.

"Is that a camera phone?" He asked her.

"Preserving the memories." She giggled, her phone pointed at the lovely couple. She turned to Gold with a grin. "You're the only one left." She told him, and Gold blushed furiously as White backed down from a shocked Black.

"I'm not—"

"*cough*Goldfailshisfirstclass*cough*" Blue said non-inconspicuously, and Gold felt an urge to punch a girl. He looked at Crys, who flinched and looked down at her paper, flushed. Gold grit his teeth and clenched his fists.

_That's it, this is not the time to be in denial, Gold_. Gold told himself, and he shot up from his desk.

"Crystal Alabey Kaya!" Gold shouted, and turned to Crystal, who flinched, blushing.

"H-Huh…?" She was red, and as nervous as hell. But he didn't care, he was halfway through, and he wasn't stopping now.

"I LOVE YOU, DAMMIT!" He shouted, clenching his fists and shutting his eyes tight.

"A-Ah… I…!" Crystal bit her lip and gripped the ends of her skirt. Just as Gold was about to lose hope, she embraced him, almost knocking the boy over. In the background, Blue groaned.

"Kiss!" She called out to Crystal, who shivered, blushing in embarrassment.

"Shut up, Blue!" She snapped at her, and let go of Gold.

_CLAP, CLAP, CLAP_

The six remaining turned up front as Blaine clapped with a wide grin on his face.

"You all pass! Great job! Man, I can't wait for next year." He took a paper off his desk and checked something off. "Experiment success!" He laughed and put the paper down and crossed his arms proudly.

_Wait, what?_

Silence…

They thought about his words, his words sinking in like a knife. Mouths were wide open, and eyes glared at the man with either pure confusion or hatred.

"…Experi-WHAT?" Ruby asked, standing up from his desk.

"You know, "Put people in a sense of danger and they'll do pretty much anything." Or something like that." Blaine said with a shrug. "This _is_ Psych 101, you know. How long have you guys been here?"

Glares and stares.

"…"

Silence.

"…If I hadn't had just been confessed by the girl of my dreams you would be tasting the bloody taste of a face full of metal bat today." Black told him, as White didn't even bother to calm him down.

Blaine tensed.

"Hehe." Blue laughed. "I'm sure Green wouldn't mind doing that for you…" She said with a darkly look on her face as she didn't even bother to look up at her "memory"-filled phone.

Blaine began to sweat bullets.

"I used to be in a gang." Gold threatened Blaine, rolling up his sleeves.

Blaine shook.

"I never knew being experienced with blades and needles would assist me with such a filthy deed." Ruby said, leaning on his desk in deep thought with a shadowy look.

Blaine's heart exceeded its limit.

Blaine went into cardiac arrest.

* * *

><p>Blaine decided against doing the Psych 101 experiment in the following year.<p>

* * *

><p>That was terrible… In my opinion.<p>

This story was inspired by **Simple Instructions **by , my favorite Sora x Kairi writer for Kingdom Hearts. Just wanted to put that out there for you lovers of that.

Um… so, a MangaQuest/Agency/Special/Frantic/OldRival Oneshot for my fans out there. Like it?

Reviews are love.

Revised a bit on **12/22/11**. Minor changes and fixations.

Hehe

-Starri


End file.
